Feliz Aniversário Novo, Tom
by Honey G
Summary: Todos estão comemorando, felizes, mas não lembram que é seu aniversário. Fic pro Projeto Insane – Tom Riddle, do Fórum 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Honey G

**Título:** Feliz Aniversário Novo, Tom

**Personagem****:** Tom Riddle Jr.

**Classificação:** T

**Formato:** Ficlet

**Resumo****:** Todos estão comemorando, felizes, mas não lembram que é seu aniversário. Fic pro Projeto Insane – Tom Riddle, do Fórum 6v.

**Observações****:** Vocês vão lufar na primeira parte, mas não se enganem ;) E acho que os Riddle não morreram no Ano Novo, mas ignorem esse detalhe ;)

* * *

**31 de dezembro de 1935**

A casa está silenciosa, mas não vazia – pelo contrário. Está cheia, mas todos estão pendurados nas janelas, ansiosos, na contagem regressiva para ver os fogos. Aquela Cole maldita parece pior nessa época, descontando suas frustrações nos órfãos. As funcionárias já foram embora, felizes por terem um dia em que podem esquecer os pequenos tormentos que cuidam e podem sonhar (ou se iludir) que tudo será melhor.

_Nada_ será melhor. É sempre a mesma coisa.

Todos se vestem de roupas novas, penteiam os cabelos, se preparam para gritar. E você continua sozinho no seu quarto, com as roupas velhas de sempre, os cabelos de qualquer jeito, a menor vontade de soltar a voz. O carrinho miniatura que você achou na rua anda sozinho pelo chão, mas isso já não tem mais graça. Não tem ninguém para ver, ninguém para elogiar, ninguém para achar especial.

E você sabe, no fundo, que _é_ especial, e que perdido no mundo, há alguém que lhe espera.

Você tem o nome de seu pai, e imagina como ele é. Sabe que são parecidos, então o imagina como uma versão sua adulta, os mesmos cabelos escuros, o mesmo olhar penetrante. Quem é o senhor Tom Riddle? Por que ele não vem buscar você? Ao menos ele está vivo, ao contrário de sua mãe. Você ouviu a Sra. Cole falando para uma das empregadas: "ela quis morrer". Será que ela sabia que você seria estranho quando crescesse? Não valia a pena viver por você?

"Vem, Tom! Já são cinco para a meia-noite!", Amy Benson chamou ansiosa, abrindo a porta do quarto e metendo a cabeça sem pedir licença.

"Me deixa em paz", respondeu Tom com raiva.

Era apenas mais um dia, ele não gostava dessa ansiedade. Amanhã será igual hoje, igual ontem, é igual sempre!

A raiva fez a porta fechar no nariz da garota, e uma pontinha de satisfação surgiu, mas muito fracamente.

Por um momento até _você_ esquece. Mas os gritos e o barulho insuportável dos fogos de artifício o fazem lembrar que o dia 31 de dezembro já acabou e a única coisa que eles se lembraram foi "da porcaria do Ano Novo". Ninguém lembrou que era o seu aniversário.

"Feliz Aniversário, Tom", você diz para si mesmo, e o carrinho quebra na sua frente, assim como o último fio de esperança.

* * *

**31 de dezembro de 1942**

Você está tão próximo dele, e por tanto tempo você quis estar naquela casa, ter pai e avós. Eles estão reunidos, arrumados e com aquela esperança de vida melhor como a dos órfãos com que você vivia. Uma esperança ridícula, ainda mais àquela hora.

Finalmente vai conhecê-lo. Olhar bem dentro dos seus olhos, confirmar se são parecidos, e retribuir todos os anos de amor em alguns segundos. Fará o mesmo com seus avós, que trataram tão bem sua mãe, e que desejaram tanto você. Vão ganhar o mesmo presente, vão ficar todos juntos. No inferno.

Pela janela, você consegue vê-los. Taças na mão, celebrando o ano que chega e que eles não viverão. Estão felizes, e não sabem que será a última vez que farão isso. Não fazem idéia que é seu aniversário. Não imaginam que você está vivo, a poucos metros de distância.

_Trouxas nojentos_. Você não precisa mais usar aquele nome, aquele sobrenome, você agora é _único_, é Lord Voldemort.

Bate à porta, e sorri ao ser atendido pela avó. "Pois não?", diz ela bondosamente. E então, ao olhar mais atentamente, seu queixo cai.

"Me desculpem o horário e a data, mas é importante. Preciso falar com Tom Riddle", você diz educadamente.

"Comigo? Quem é...?", mas seu pai para de falar assim que te vê. São realmente muito parecidos.

"Quem é este rapaz?", pergunta seu avô, desconfiado.

Aproveitando a distração da velha, entra na mansão e tranca a porta com um feitiço mudo. Pela primeira vez, você se sente excitado, feliz. Suas mãos suam frio e você pode sentir sua varinha no bolso, pronta para entrar em ação, mas você precisa esperar o horário certo.

"Sou Tom Marvolo Riddle, _seu neto_", você abre um sorriso, como aqueles que sempre seduziram o professor Slughorn.

"Neto? Você teve um filho com aquela _mulherzinha_?", pergunta sua avó, já sem qualquer compostura. Seu sorriso se amplia: aquelas pessoas não faziam idéia do presente que trazia a eles.

"Teve, teve sim. _Eu_. Tom Riddle, o mesmo nome, vejam só!", você tenta aparentar tranqüilidade, mas sente o coração pulando do peito de excitação. "E não diga que não é possível" – acrescenta ao perceber que o pai queria retrucar – "somos muitos parecidos. Fisicamente, é claro, porque temos uma grande diferença a respeito de _princípios_".

Então você aponta a varinha para o peito daquele homem, seu pai. O velho não entende, acredita que é só um graveto inofensivo, mas a velha se assusta. A expressão de pavor de seu pai é o melhor presente que já ganhara. Ele ergue as mãos, pedindo clemência silenciosamente. _E você teve clemência por ela, seu maldito?_

"Sabe o que é isso, senhor Riddle? Uma varinha. Sabe o que ela faz?"

"Afaste isso de mim, moleque! Volte para sua casa, fique com sua mãe!", a voz dele falha, o medo está em cada palavra.

"Desculpe, senhor Riddle, isso é impossível", então você se afasta e aponta a varinha de uma forma que abarque todos. "Ela está _morta_. Morreu de desgosto. Há dezessete anos, completados hoje. Uma hora após eu nascer"

"Então hoje é seu aniversário? Meus parabéns. Nós sentimos muito pela sua mãe...", disse o velho de forma acelerada, acabando com a sua paciência.

"NÃO, _NÃO SENTEM_! É, HOJE É MEU ANIVERSÁRIO, E EU VIM BUSCAR MEU PRESENTE! Não se preocupem, será de graça"

Você olha no fundo dos olhos de cada um, sentindo um prazer inigualável.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dezessete anos e seu primeiro ato de maioridade é o que te dá mais orgulho. Aquele que sujou seu sangue, aqueles que nunca quiseram você, _mortos_. Você ri, aliviado.

"Feliz Aniversário Novo, Tom".

* * *

**Digam se não dá vontade de abraçá-lo na primeira parte *-***

**Mas Tom é Tom, pessoal, não se enganem ;)  
**


End file.
